youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle of Fausta
Backstory, Plot whatever you wanna call it. King Tiberius VI has died, before naming his heir. The leaders of all 20 houses in Fausta say that the throne belongs to them, but nobody can name who the actual heir is. War breaks out between all the houses, and they say the one who is victorius, will claim the crown. And maybe a bit of romance between two children from Allowaiey and Rose :D The houses are like provinces/territories/states/counties. Fausta has a population of about 300 000. The Houses The 20 houses are all ruled by a man or a woman, and their family, but the one person is in charge. The House of Caroline Eulalia Caroline is the head leader of the house of Caroline. Eulalia leads with kindess and fairness, but her temper is as hot as her flaming red hair. The house of Caroline is one of the most respected houses. The House of Allowaiey Atticus Allowaiey rules this house. He lives with his seventeen year old daughter, Koliene (CAW-lee-ehn) , who is his only surviving child. His wife died shortly after her stillborn brother was born. He treasures her, and they have a very strong relationship. He rules his people like a good man should, with respect, responsibility, and firmness. The House of Sinead Fleur Sinead leads this house. She has a rather large family, and she loves them all equally. She is a kind and caring ruler, and often is rather silly, but never during meetings or official business. The House of Adelard Everett Adelard is in charge here. He has no wife or children, as he prefers to be alone. He has a mistress he would like as his wife, though. He leads confidently, and isn't afraid of anything. His house adores him. The House of Urban Nerisa Urban rules this house. She has a husband, Calligan, and no children. She loves her people, and is looked upon as one of the most beautiful women in Fausta. The House of Lystra Laya Lystra rules here. She has one son named Demitrius. She rules strictly, and has a terrible temper. Not many people live in Lystra, as they are refugees in other houses, due to Laya's terrible reign. The House of Delilah Felix Delilah Rules here. He has a son and a daughter, Remus and Annæ (like Anna). He is gentle and sweet and rather old. He is generous to the poor, and always helps the people poorer than he. He is looked upon as a wonderful ruler. The House of Rose Andreas Rose rules here. He has a wife, Aeliana, three ten year old, triplet daughters, Kallista, Aria and Shaelyn, and one eighteen year old son, Marius. Andreas is the oldest and one of the kindest rulers, and many of the refugees from Lystra travel to Rose. The House of Cahdin Elodia Cahdin is in charge here. She lives with a husband and ten children, and rules like a mother, soft and friendly, yet firm. She is dubbed by her people, "Mother of Cahdin." The House of Ever Sidney Ever, rules here. He lives with his wife, Jenna, and two children Eve and Elle. He is young and rules very well for his young age of twenty-nine. Many people also come here from Lystra. The House of Elissabeth Sapphire Elissabeth rules here. She is but eighteen years old, and has no family, as she was orphaned three years earlier, and has been ruling since age fifteen. She is a fine ruler, and people rather like her. Though she is not the most mature ruler, she rules very well. The House of Cselaua Romeo Cselaua is in charge here. He is very silly, and ugly, and has terrible ruling schemes. People hate him, so they also go to other houses. because he is an idiot and fool. His daughter, Maria, is said to have hired people to drive him out of Fausta, and into an entirely different kingdom. The House of Rutherford Flora Rutherford is the head leader here. She lives with her 6 sons, Amadaeus, Cyrus, Cicero, Cæsar, Aurelius and, Rufus and, 1 daughter, Adeline, as her husband was killed in the most recent war. She was a rather silly ruler until her husband died, and her ruling has improved greatly since, and many people love her, and many of the refugees from Cselaua and Lystra come here. The House of Blackburn Emmett Blackburn leads here. He is a rather young ruler, and has only a wife, Cosette, and twins on the way. He is very sweet and kind, and as his is the house with the most poverty, he always is trying to make it better for the less fortunate. The House of Dashiell Keturah Dashiell is in charge of this house. She lives with her husband, and three children, Cecelea, Corinna and, Caledon, she is a very stern ruler, but she is not so stern as Laya Lystra, so people rather like Keturah. The House of Liliya Christian Liliya rules this house. He lives with his wife, Ellanor, and his 4 children, Sada, Ekaterina, Caius and Cato. He is a great person, aand he holds many oarties with great buffets for all to attend. He has great relationships with his children, and wife. The House of Eponine Solange Eponine rules here. She lives with her 1 daughter, Anastasia, and 2 sons, Sebastien and, Allard. She is a very friendly ruler, and is very sweet and pretty. She is generous and enjoys giving to the poor and to the refugees from Lystra and Cselaua. The House of Aless Maidra (my-ee-druh) Aless rules this house. He lives with his wife, Brielle and two children, Gwendolyn and Ginnie. He loves to be around his family, and is very much a people person. He is giving and sweet, and many people love him. The House of Isaiah Mercy Isaiah rules here. She lives with her daughters, Matilda and Maygan and her husband Maian. (my-ANN). She is rather friendly and sweet. She loves to be around people and is very good with the issues of her house. The Species Madigai Or singular, Madigan, are similar to elves, but look exactly like humans, except they are taller. Madigai live significantly longer than humans, the average lifespan is 1000 years. The Madigai are the most common species in Fausta, and most of the main characters are Madigai, unless otherwise noted. Annias Singular Annia, are a bit like a margay, but are more like a human. Inhuman spotted patterns (faded), sharp teeth and nails, slender cat-like body build, incredible agility and, shortness, dehumanize them, and make them more like a margay. They do have human traits though, they have good manners (usually), can speak like a human, but in their own language, have hands and feet and live in houses. Lady Koliene's maidservant, Jerica is Annian. Tarqui Singular Tarquin, are a species of madigan-annia type creatures, with long life, and some of the qualities of an Annian. They have incredibly long life, and the agility and body-build of an Annian. They live among the Annia and Madigai, and are bred when a Madigan an Annia mate, and have child, a hybrid. They are rare, only 1 in 30 people in Fausta is a Tarquin, making only 10 000 people in Fausta a Tarquin. Chapter One- Koliene's POV "Koliene! Come here Koliene!" My father calls me from a great distance. I run down the hallway, trying not to get my dress caught up under my bare feet. "Father?" I peek into Father's study, and he is sitting reading a letter. "Come in Koliene." I enter his study, and stand by his shoulder. "My girl, King Tiberius's messenger has sent us a letter." He says. "Well read it!" I say exitedly. To Atticus Cicero Demitrius Allowaiey VI and Koliene Felicity Allegra Allowaiey of Allowaiey House, Dear Allowaiey's, King Tiberius has died. He did not name his heir, and we have searched and searched, and found nothing giving even the smallest of hints. We would like you to come to a council, to decide the heir to the throne of Fausta, as our great King Tiberius did not decide for us. Sincerely, Cassia Savelyn, Tiberius's messenger. "Well Koliene, we must pack, as we travel for Tiberius's castle in two hours exactly." I smile and kiss his head, and run off to my room. "What's the hurry Lady Koliene?" My Annian maidservant, Jerica says as she sees me running. "I'm going to the Castle Jerica! The Castle!" I twirl, and run and select my best things from my drawers. "Jerica!" I call. My maidservant comes quicker than my father to the table when the dinner bell is rung. "Yes Lady Koliene? "Can you please get the trunk labeled with my name please?" I ask. "Yes Lady Koliene." Jerica comes back with my suitcase labeled with my name, Koliene Felicity Allegra Allowaiey. I pack my hunting clothes, and my bow with my quiver, and my sword, carved with Annian words, that Jerica has not translated for me yet. King Tiberius had it forged for me when I was born, as to give my father, in good luck. Even though I am his only child, I was not his first. He had ten children before me, though none survived past five years. My mother, also named Koliene, died in childbirth, and I was named by my father. King Tiberius has favoured me these past seventeen years of my life, as he comes on a monthly basis to the houses, our small castles. He was always kind to me, and everyone knows I was his favourite, along with Marius, my betrothed, and Andreas Rose's son. "Jerica, what do these words mean?" I ask. "The time will come when I will tell you." She replies in a whisper. I pack all the things that I wouldn't necessarily need, and my hunting apparatus. "Lady Koliene!" Father's messenger, Yocel, calls. "Yes Yocel?" I say, brushing my wavy, knee length dark brown hair behind my shoulders. "The carriage is ready, and your father is waiting for you. "Thank you Yocel. Dismissed." I wave my hand, lace up my boots, and run out to the carriage. Jerica is there waiting, and I tell her to hop in. She does, and the carriage is off for Tiberius's castle! Chapter 2- Marius's POV "MARIUS!" My little sister Kallista calls at the top of her lungs. "What Kallista?" I ask annoyed, putting my quill down on the table. "Mother wants you to read this letter." She says. I take the letter from her hands, and read it. To, Andreas Decimus Darius, Aeliana Kassandra Fantina, Marius Johann Andreas, Kallista Bella Alexie, Aria Emerald Ree and Shaelyn Nahla Verity Rose, Dear Roses, '' ''King Tiberius has died. He did not name his heir, and we have searched and searched and foundnothing giving even the smallest of hints. We would like you to come to a council, to decide the heir to the throne of Fausta, as our great King Tiberius did not decide for us. Sincerely, Cassia Savelyn, Tiberius's messenger. "Return this to mother." I request, handing Kallista the note. "Daddy told her to tell me to tell you that we are leaving in one hour." She says, and prances off, her black hair waving behind her. I finish my letter to Koliene Allowaiey, my betrothed. The betrothal was a lucky one, because we have loved each-other since a young age. We were to be married after King Tiberius died, and he has now. I tuck the letter in my trunk, and pack my things. I remember to pack my bow and quiver of arrows, as I know Koliene will want to go hunting. I smile, and run out to the carriage, undoubtedly sitting there waiting. In Father's language, one hour, is five minutes. I hop in, then remember, my sword! King Tiberius's gift to my father in hope that I was healthy when I was born. It has Annian words on it, that I have never been able to decipher.'' ''I run to my room quickly, before my father hops in the carriage. I grab my sword, and run back. I sit in my spot, father gets in, and we are off!